1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a cleaning composition for manufacturing a semiconductor and a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the rapid development of information technology, a large scale integrated circuit (e.g. large scale integration (“LSI”), ultra large scale integration (“ULSI”), and very ultra large scale integration (“VLSI”) circuits), is miniaturized, highly densified, and highly integrated. Technology has been developed to form a large scale integrated circuit on a metal wiring with a multi-layer structure. In order to achieve the multi-layer structure, a pitch width of the metal wiring and a capacitance of the metal wiring need to be reduced. In this regard, copper (Cu) having low resistivity has been used as a metal wiring material.